Amka Aliyak (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = 616 Hickory Branch Lane, Cherrydale, Arlington, Virginia; Champions Mobile Bunker; formerly Pangnirtung, Baffin Island, Nunavut, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Human infused with Sila's energiesCategory:Magic-Based Mutates | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Jim Zub; Sean Izaakse | First = Champions Vol 2 19 | HistoryText = Amka Aliyak was an Inuk teenager living in Pangnirtung, a village on Baffin Island in Nunavut, Canada. After the Master of the World established a facility in that territory with the objective to repair the damage caused to the glaciers by global warming, Amka broke into the base to investigate its origins. Once she infiltrated the facility, Amka encountered the Inua spirit, Sila, in containment. When she tried to free Sila, Amka was attacked by the base's defense drones. She managed to shove the drones into the containment field surrounding Sila, which caused an explosion. While Amka was fatally injured, the explosion freed Sila, and the spirit healed her injuries in a flash of light. Having been imparted with Sila's energy, Amka was trapped inside the factory until her rescue by Spider-Man during the Alpha Flight's fight with the Champions. The battle was interrupted when Spider-Man brought to them the newfound information that the Master was using Amka as a battery, leeching off the supposedly limitless energy of the Soul of the North. The collected forces of the Champions and Alpha Fight took down the Master of the World, then later Amka chose to become a superhero, and train with the Champions. | Personality = | Powers = Divine Empowerment: After saving Sila, Amka's act of bravery earned her the Soul of the North's blessing as Sila's essence became one with her. As a result, Amka can harness the spiritual energies of the Arctic. *'Animal Shapeshifting:' Amka can transform fully or parts of herself into wildlife; however, pain or an overdose of magical energy can cause Amka to transform into a hybrid resembling a cross between a wolf, a polar bear, a spotted owl, and a caribou. **'Flight:' By generating feathery wings from her back, Amka can fly. *'Aurora Manipulation:' Amka can generate auroras, as she demonstrated to form animal-shaped imagery. | Abilities = Bilingual: Amka speaks both Inuktitut and English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * After Amka's first appearance in was released on April 11th, 2018, it was revealed in an exclusive announcement by CBC Books on April 25th that she was going to become the Champions' newest member, Snowguard. * In order to develop Snowguard, Jim Zub sought out the advice of Nyla Innuksuk, founder of the Toronto-based virtual reality production company Mixtape VR, who is Inuit and grew up in Igloolik and Iqaluit. Innuksuk offered guidance on various aspects of Inuit life in northern Canada. It was also Innuksuk's idea to set Amka's story in Pangnirtung. * After deciding to create a new character for Champions, Jim Zub chose to make the powers of the new teammate magic-based, because there was no character in the line-up like that. Since there were heroes based in many different mythologies, he turned to Inuit myths as a base to build from. }} * For their October/November 2018 issue, the Northern Canadian publication Uphere Magazine featured an in-character interview with Snowguard. }} * Amka's favorite superhero was Guardian. She had a poster of him hung in her room. * Snowbird's name and her alias was an amalgamation of Guardian and Snowbird. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}